YOU AND I
by miu saito
Summary: alice es una joven amante del arte, un dia recibe una llamada solisitando su presencia en corea del sur para conocer a su abuela pero esto traera demasiadas cosas como conocer el amor que tanto a deseado, jihoo se a comvertido en un magnifico doctor pero se encuntra depremido por saber que ah perdido el amor,¿sera que podra encontrar el amor verdadero? ¿se enamorara denuevo?.


**HOLA! ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA QUE INICIARE. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BOY BEFORE FLOWERS NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO ALGUNOS QUE NO SON CONOCIDOS, LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE Y EH INICADO A ESCRIBIR DE ESTA SERIE POR QUE NO ME GUSTA SU FINAL QUE TUVO, JANDI Y JOON PYO DEBIERON HABERSE CASADO AUNQUE SI SOY SINCERA YO QUERIA QUE JAN DI ESTUVIERA CON JI HOO PERO POR OTRA PARTE NO ME MOLESTA EL QUE NO ESTEN JUNTOS ME MOLESTA QUE JI HOO COMO WOO BIN SE QUEDARAN SIN PAREJA. ASI QUE ME DIJE ¿POR QUE NO DARLES AMOR A ESTOS GUAPOS QUE SE MERECEN?, ASI QUE DESPUES DE DISCUTIRLO CON MI SUCONCIENTE AQUI ESTA EL CAP. PILOTO **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE. **

* * *

><p>You and I<p>

.

.

.

Cap. 0

_¿Qué es el amor verdadero?... una pregunta que no tengo respuesta, cuando era pequeña soñaba con tener un amor como el de mis padres…. Desgraciadamente aun no lo eh encontrado… no me eh enamorado de nadie aun y llego a pensar que no habrá nadie para conquistar mi corazón._

_¿Quién soy?... soy Alice Kim…soy mexi-coreana, mi madre era mexicana y mi padre era coreano…no, es sorprendente, bueno soy profesora de literatura y tengo 24 años…soy una anciana ok no, el punto les estaba contando de mi, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 9 años… fue un golpe duro…perderlos el mismo día que cumplía años fue muy fuerte para mi._

_¿Estuve sola?... no en cierta forma, los mejores amigos de mis padres cuidaron de mi y su hija era mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, cuando tuve la suficiente edad les pedí si podía irme a vivir sola y ellos aceptaron, así que básicamente ya no vivo con ellos ahora, mi amiga se mudo conmigo hace unos años…se quería salir de su casa para que no la controlaran mas… la comprendo, ¿Cómo se llama? Ellen Noa… aquí viene lo curioso su mamá es británica y su papá es mexicano, curioso ¿no?, la verdad no._

_Se preguntaran si ningún familiar tanto de mi madre o mi padre se quisieron hacer cargo de mi… bueno como lo explico… a ver, por lo que me conto mi padre de su familia estaban peleados y por lo cual ningún quería saber que sucedía con ellos, y mi madre era huérfana…la madre de la madre de Ellen fue quien la adopto con su marido y la criaron, así que básicamente su hermana si se hizo cargo de mi, complicado de explicar._

_¿Por qué quiero un amor como el de mis padres?... por que fui testigo de ese gran amor que se tenían a decir verdad… quien los viera también desearía tener aquel amor, era mejor que una historia de princesa de Disney… mejor en toda la extensión de la palabra, mi madre le era fiel, estaba en las buenas y en las malas, recuerdo una vez que mi padre había discutido por teléfono con alguien…cuando colgó lloro…la primera vez que lo vi llorar mi madre le tomo la mano y le limpio sus lagrimas y le respondió que todo estaría bien, después se besaron, cuando mi madre se enfermo mi padre hizo todo para hacerla feliz y cuidar de mi… fue lindo, me amarro mal el cabello pero eso no me importo, le llevaba de comer a la cama a mi madre y siempre estaba a su pendiente, lo mismo hacia mi madre con el… realmente fue hermoso, siempre se decían cuanto se amaban y yo podía verlo en sus ojos._

_Es por eso que me gustaría vivir un amor como el de ellos, uno que me haga sentir todo desde los celos hasta la tristeza, uno donde me sienta amada, un amor que deba afrontar muchas cosas pero al final triunfe… pero parece que eso no existe para mi… no eh encontrado a nadie que le guste… me ah gustado pero jamás me eh enamorado, y creo que para los ojos de los hombres soy poco atractiva… y la verdad no entiendo por que._

_En fin mi vida es un tanto complicada…_

* * *

><p>México D.f<p>

El sol brillaba hermosamente en el cielo, la ciudad de México estaba como siempre movida, eran las 9 de la mañana y ya se veía el trafico, gente caminado a sus trabajos o citas, señoras comprando el mandado y etc. En aquella escuela de gobierno caminaba una joven maestra de cabellos largos de color castaño claro, ojos miel grandes y rasgados estos tenían un suave maquillaje, labios un tanto delgados y gruesos pintados de color rojo combinado con su maquillaje de ojos, unas leves chapitas en su mejillas, tenia un cuerpo hermoso tenia unas caderas grandes pero no exageradas, una cintura pequeña y unos pechos ni grandes y ni pequeños, sus medidas eran 90-60-90 medidas perfectas y al hacer esbelta toda mujer envidiaba, vestía de un jeans negro y unos botines del mismo color tacón alto una blusa de encaje blanco y un saco negro, cargaba su bolso donde llevaba todo para realizar su trabajo.

Entro en aquel salón donde los alumnos jugaban y hacían alboroto, otros se encontraban leyendo y algunos escribiendo algunos apuntes de cuadernos y otros de otra cosa.

**-buenos días jóvenes-** llamo después de haber dejado sus cosas y mirar lo que hacían sin que estos se dieran cuenta que ya había llegado la maestra.

Todos voltearon algunos alzaron la vista y como rayo se sentaron en su lugar, aguardaron lo que tenían a fuera que no era nada de la clase.

**-buenos días profe-** dijo un alumno mientras la miraba con una sonrisa completamente grande y de emoción.

**-veo que hoy será un gran día-** pues todos pusieron la misma cara que aquel chico.-** bien nos queda hoy y mañana y después nos despedimos**- dijo la maestra sonriendo nostálgicamente

**-no profe-** dijo el bromista del salón disimulando llorar, todos los acompañaron y Alice se rio por ello.

**-vamos ustedes se van a la universidad y yo me quedo con los sig. Alumnos-** dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Corea del sur, Seúl<p>

Eran las 12 am y un joven se encontraba aun despierto revisando unos papeles que le falto revisar en el hospital. Se retiro los lentes y se rasco el ojo, pues le estaba entrando sueño, después de ver hacia la ventana continuo con su trabajo. Sorprendentemente sonó su teléfono.

**-hola-** dijo en con función por la llamada-** Woon Bin-…-¿y por eso llamabas tan tarde?-…-mmm-….-si tengo tiempo voy-…-descansa-** dijo y después colgó la llamada.

* * *

><p>México D.f<p>

Las clases que tenia que dar Alice se había terminado, salió de la escuela y se dirigió a su casa. Pero antes paso al supermercado a comprar lo que necesitaba para hacer la comida.

Cuando llego a su casa, entro en ella y como tenia la costumbre que les dio sus padres quitarse los zapatos, después de eso se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar lo que comerían ella y su amiga que no tardaba en llegar.

Después de un rato llego su amiga.

**-ya llegue-** grito su amiga desde la puerta. La cual era de cabello largo color negro, ojos azules, piel blanca, sus labios eran un poco gruesos, su cuerpo era un poco igual que su amiga solo que sus medidas eran 88-60-90 y al hacer esbelta su cuerpo era de envidia, vestía una falda corta color beige, una blusa de tirantes color rosa y un suéter del mismo color de su falda, unos zapatos de tacones altos de color beige y un lindo bolso que combinaba.

**-ya te oí-** le grito Alice y luego se rieron.

**-huele rico-** dijo Ellen-** pero creo que me tocaba a mi cocinar.**

**-si pero no se que me entro que me dije "quiero cocinar"-** dijo Alice sonriendo y apagando la estufa- **espero que tengas hambre.**

**-tengo mucha-** dijo Ellen.

**-bueno vamos a comer-** dijo Alice.

Entre Alice y Ellen pusieron la mesa y después se sentaron a comer y a disfrutar y iniciaron una larga plática.

**-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-** pregunto Ellen y Alice sonrió entre comida.

**-los extrañare mucho a mis lindos alumnos-** dijo Alice sonriendo nostálgicamente.

**-hay Alice-** dijo tiernamente Ellen

**-¿y tu como vas en el trabajo?-** pregunto Alice

**- estoy creando la nueva línea-** dijo Ellen- **pero creo que voy a tardar para crearla y luego buscar las modelos será muy difícil.**

**-bueno hay suficiente tiempo y la inspiración siempre llega-** dijo Alice

Mientras hablaban sonó el teléfono.

**-hola-**respondió Alice pero la voz de aquella persona hizo que cambiara de idioma-**…- si soy yo-…- entiendo-…- ¿Por qué debo de estar ahí?-…-no sabia eso-…- ¿esta de broma?-…-me esta pidiendo que me presente mañana a corea del sur-…-¿sabe donde estoy?-…-estoy al otro lado del mundo-…-mire hagamos esto el miércoles de la semana que viene yo estaré ahí presente-…-tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender aquí y no tengo el tiempo para asistir para lo que me esta pidiendo-…-disculpe mi grosería pero será hasta la sig. Semana-** finalizo Alice enojada y colgó.

Antes de sentarse de nuevo respiro lo suficiente y luego fue hasta el comedor.

**-¿Qué paso?-**pregunto Ellen

**-era de un abogado de mi abuela paterna…solicitándome que viaje a corea del sur para conocernos y eso-** dijo Alice jugando con su comida.

**-¿y eso te enojo?-** pregunto confundida Ellen, pues si algo que mas quería su amiga era conocer la familia de su padre y saber por que estaban peleados y mas conocer el país de su padre que le contaba tantas maravillas.

**-no-** dijo-** me enojo que me digiera que debo estar presente pasado mañana pero en corea del sur seria mañana, básicamente me esta pidiendo dejar todo mis responsabilidades e ir obligatoriamente-** dijo molesta.

**-oh ya veo que estés molesta…**- dijo Ellen y es que su amiga amaba su trabajo a sus estudiantes y pedirle que los dejara de esa manera si molestaba.- **pero bueno ¿y que harás?-** pregunto

**-pues si asistiré el domingo viajaría y llegaría el lunes que seria en corea del sur-** dijo Alice con cara de pensamiento.

**-mmm…-** mascullo Ellen.

**-hermana, mi mejor amiga… ¿vendrás conmigo?¿verdad?-** pregunto Alice sonriendo.

**-jamás te dejaría sola y menos si puedo vivir una aventura que me pueda dar mejores ideas-** dijo Ellen en una cara de emoción.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, A DECIR VERDAD SOY NUEVA A LO QUE SE REFIERE ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE UNA NOVELA COREANA, PERO BUENO ESO NO IMPORTA. <strong>

**SI HUBO ALGUN ERROR HAGAMELO SABER. **

**ES PEQUEÑO PERO PROMETO HACER EL SIG. LARGO **

**ESPERO ME APOYEN EN ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO. **

**BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO. **

**BY. YAT LUNA **


End file.
